Impossible
by matthewhair65
Summary: in the satchel region an impossible pokemon League reigns. no gym leader has been defeated in four years. now with her new Pokemon Cyndaquil and gible with corrupt gym leaders, politicians determined to prevent the league from being defeated and rival trainers, its a cruel new world
1. 1-Christia Valence Lamb

Prologue

They said it could not be done; defeat Wren, Kaiser, Michelle, Aundrew, Jezelle, Mason, Marcus, and Kyle in that order. Then take on the Pokemon league Miller, Sorren, Clyde, and Vinease. Lastly the undefeated champion Morrigan. Apparently, they were right. My mom Anna Lamb told me otherwise, it was her goal, dream whatever you want to call it. Nevertheless, she said she could do it and I believed her, and she headed off to complete her journey leaving me with my grandmother. My mom never returned she died at the Mipalla city cliffs, at her funeral was where her dream became mine. To climb the satchel region all the way to the pokemon league just like my mother….except ill finish it. Christia V. Lamb

Impossible

Chapter- **1** \- Valence Town

I practically jumped out of my bed. The clock read 7:03 AM it was another nightmare. I usually had nightmares; they were about my mother's death. As I got out of bed, I pushed my hair out of my face. Krestel Hilger my best friend wanted me to meet her today. We have been friends ever since the start of trainer's school. Her being the over-achiever she already has two Pokemon; a Piplup, and a Drifloon. I on the other hand being a slacker had none. I pulled on a pair of pants and headed quietly through the living room being careful not to awaken my grandmother. I snuck out the front door pulling my sweater over my just closed the door behind me when Drifloon floated up to me. It was Krestel`s Drifloon; it directed me to Krestel`s house. (Despite the fact that I already knew the way) when we reached the door Drifloon simply floated through it, leaving me to knock so I rapped on the door a few times. Krestel`s dad opened the door (he's never liked me) "come in" was all he said. I walked inside and directed myself up the stairs to Krestel`s room. I opened it and walked in, Krestel was sitting on her bed Drifloon floating nearby and Piplup on her lap. "Christia!" she squealed jumping to her feet. (Throwing Piplup to the floor) "You owe me big time!" she practically hopped around the room. "What?" I asked, "What's happening?" she just continued smiling at me until I practically begged her to tell me "Krestel!" I said, "Tell me! Please!" she sighed then said, "your grandmother told me to call you over here and not to let you go home until nine o clock." We stared at each other for a few seconds until finally I said, "What do you say we go find out what's going on?" Our grins mirrored each other, and then it was settled.

We scuttled across the town it was daybreak, the sun hardly in the sky. When my house came into view and I signaled Krestel to be quiet as we approached my living room window. Luckily, the curtains were slightly pulled so I could see inside. My grandmother was talking to a man. (He was somewhere around her age. "Who's that guy?" I whispered. Krestel shoved me aside to get a look, and gasped "its professor Welch!" Apparently, he was one of those Pokemon professors' everyone is always talking about. After watching them talk for a few seconds I gave into my urge and said, "I'm going in there" I stood up and walked toward the front door. Krestel followed suit. When I reached the door, I hesitated what could go wrong I told myself then opened the door. The professor person and my grandmother both looked at Krestel and me in the doorway. (My grandmother had a worried expression on her face.) The professor stood up "which one of you is Christia Valence Lamb?" I felt everyone's eyes boring into me as I said, "that's me." He stepped toward me saying, "Well I've been searching the Satchel region for the offspring of Caleb and Anna lamb. I want to deliver your birthright." Birthright? What? The professor held out his hand and inside it was a Pokeball. I could tell Krestel was doing everything she could not to scream. (To be honest so was I) I looked at my grandmother and she spoke. "It's your choice dear." I made eye contact with the professor his expression never changed he had a cold look in his eye. It sent shivers down my spine. "What's your answer?" the professor demanded. "I'll take it" was all I said and he placed the Pokeball in my hand. Then he stepped around me saying, "I'll be expecting you in Fiot town sometime in the next few days" he opened the door and stepped outside closing the door behind him.

I looked at Krestel her shocked expression was probably the same as mine. "Is there a Pokemon in there?" she asked I did not know but my grandmother answered, "yes there is a Cyndaquil inside" then my grandmother looked at me "as far as I know it hasn't ever been outside of that Pokeball." I looked at the Pokeball in my hand then at my grandmother and then tossed it in the air it opened midair releasing a Cyndaquil the Pokeball returned to my hand and the Cyndaquil landed on the floor. The three of us stared at it glanced between us "it's a fire type" Krestel said barely audible. My grandmother poured herself a glass of tea and said "you two better get ready to go" then she smiled and said "Christia dear I expect you'll be gone by the end of the day." Wait what? I looked at Cyndaquil it stared back at me then I looked at Krestel. Before I could ask she answered "yeah I'm coming with you, let's go see what the old man wants you in Fiot town for" I smiled, picked up Cyndaquil and said, "I'll meet you outside your house in two hours?" "Okay!" Krestel rushed back out the door heading to her house. I approached my grandmother and said, "Will you be okay without me here?" she laughed, and said, "I lived for seven years alone dear I'll be fine" then she stood up and walked down the hall to her room. A few seconds she returned holding a silver object. She handed it to me saying, "This is an official League badge case, promise me whatever happens In Fiot town you'll go and take on the Pokemon league" I set Cyndaquil on the table and looked at the case, it shined in the light. "I promise, grandmother" I said she smiled again than said "go on go get ready"


	2. 2-Lost

Impossible Chapter- **2** \- Lost

Don't you need a badge case?" I asked Krestel

"No" she laughed, "defeating the gym leaders is your crazy goal not mine"

We were walking through Corsel city on the sidewalk of Main Street. It took three hours for us to get this far into the city the crowd size was insane! (We returned our pokemon when we entered the city) we also just left the pokemart and we were loaded with supplies. Finally, we reached the edge of the city.

Krestel pulled the map out of her pocket and said, "This is labyrinth forest, Fiot town should be on the other side."

As we walked out into the forest, I let Cyndaquil out of its Pokeball.

Krestel let out Drifloon and Piplup.

We walked for hours through the forest; I simply enjoyed the beauty of the forest,

Krestel read information on the forest

And, the three Pokemon bonded with each other by playing.

Krestel looked up from the map suddenly and said, "The map says it's easy to get lost in this forest so people normally just take a mole train."

(A train that travels underground)

"Cool" I said "just tell me how to get to Fiot town."

Suddenly Krestel stopped. I did not notice for a second because I was watching two people in a pokemon battle. A Geodude and a Victreebell.

"Hey Christia!" krestel shouted

I stopped and turned around

(Our pokemon kept going)

"Come over here" I shouted at her,

As she walked over, she started talking "since your grandma gave you a badge case and I don't need one whats the point of going to Fiot town?"

I sighed, "Because Professor Welch told us to that's why."

"Well" Krestel dragged on "technically he only told you, and I don't even want a pokedex anyways"

"What makes you think he's going to give us pokedexes anyways?" I asked looking around for Cyndaquil

Krestel laughed "he's an old geezer that studies Pokemon for a living what else would he give us? Swords?"

As I began to see Krestel`s point I realized our Pokemon were nowhere to be found. Cursing under my breath, I did a quick 360 but they were gone.

Krestel seemed to just realize what happened "where'd Piplup and Drifloon go?" she asked

"I don't know," I admitted then I looked back at the two people in the pokemon battle, their battle was over and they were talking.

"DRIFLOON!" Krestel shouted "PIPLUP!"

I could tell she was starting to cry so I ran over to her "hey Krestel calm down well find them I promise"

She looked at me with her eyes full of tears "how are you so calm?" she asked

I ignored the question and practically had to drag her to the two guys.

They were already looking at us since Krestel was screaming.

"Hey you two!" I shouted "we lost our Pokemon have you seen them?"

"Yeah" the one with the Victreebell said, "they went that way" he pointed into the woods "a Piplup, a Cyndaquil and, a Drifloon right?"

I turned to face Krestel saying "see were gonna find them now calm down"

She wiped her eyes "okay" she said regaining her composure

We began to head in the direction the guy pointed out

"Hey!" the guy that gave us directions ran to catch up his Victreebell following close "let me help, you two are defenseless without your Pokemon"

"It's okay well be fine" I assured him then we turned away from him

However, he continued to follow us "let me help you"

I do not know why but it was as if he was determined to help us so I looked at Krestel "what do you think?"

She looked at him and finally sighed, "Okay let him come"

"You guys won't regret this" the guy said, "what are your names anyways?

"Krestel"

"Christia"

He stared at us muttering "Krestel and Christia. Those are very similar"

I groaned, "You think we haven't noticed that up to now, we don't have time for this!"

Krestel and I began to walk onward

He ran to catch up his Victreebell hopping behind him "I'm Samuel by the way Samuel Oak"


	3. The Labyrinth

Impossible Chapter- **3-** The Labyrinth

"How far could they have gone?" I groaned

"it doesn't matter how far they went" Samuel chuckled "this forest is Victreebel`s home well find them"

I sighed and gave Krestel a sidelong look; she was examining the forest shrub as if Piplup or Drifloon would randomly appear.

I looked up at Samuel walking ahead of us "do you ever talk about anything else aside from your Pokemon?" I asked

Suddenly Victreebel stopped, Samuel did the same "Victreebel says this way" he pointed to the right

For a second I looked at him as if he was insane until he started pushing through the shrub

"Come on" was all he said then disappeared into the bushes. Victreebel hopped through behind him.

Krestel and I followed Samuel and Victreebel. Some of the vines scratched my face but I pushed on. Soon we reached a huge clearing.

"Now we wait." Samuel said then sat down his Victreebel hopped to him and he pulled a can of pokemon food from his bag "Victreebel says if we wait they'll come"

I looked at Krestel I felt like asking –do you believe this guy? - But she did not look up to jokes.

She sat down and stared off into the forest.

"So exactly why are you guys wandering around labyrinth forest?" Samuel asked while feeding Victreebel.

Since Krestel probably was not going to respond, I did "were going to meet Professor Welch in Fiot town." I said feeling a scratch on my cheek.

"Ah the fraud" Samuel said calmly

"Professor Welch isn't a fraud!" I shouted. "He's a legitimate pokemon professor."

Samuel almost laughed I could tell by the look in his eye. "That's not what I meant; I meant he doesn't care for pokemon like a true professor should."

I laughed, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard I was going to say something else but a deafening noise drowned out my voice. It was a roar.

Samuel jumped to his feet "Victreebel doesn't like this"

Then Piplup burst out of the nearby bushes it was freaking out, it ran squealing to Krestel then jumped into her arms. "Piplup!" Krestel screamed "wheres Drifloon?"

I stood up "hey Sammy what was that roar?" I asked looking around for Cyndaquil`s tail fire.

"It's Samuel," Samuel growled "and that definitely wasn't a happy pokemon."

I looked in the direction of the roar birds were flying around they were running from something.

(Is that where Cyndaquil is?)

"Come on" Samuel began to head in the direction; His Victreebel followed "looking at your Piplup" he continued, "the other two might be where that roar came from"

I looked at Piplup resting against Krestel`s chest. It looked like it went through hell.

Samuel led us out of the clearing toward the roars origin. Then another roar it was closer this time.

Then something came flying through the shrub but ten feet off the ground. The yellow blur crashed into Samuel throwing him into Victreebel.

I spun around to see Cyndaquil on Samuels's chest. He groaned on the ground then Cyndaquil hopped off and stared at me for a second.

"Christia," Krestel whispered, "look"

Samuel stood up and the three of us stared at the monster before us.

The forest was wrecked around it and there were a few knocked out Pokemon. "Where did that thing come from?" Krestel asked still whispering.

Samuel looked over at us "I'm going to count to three and were going to run" he looked back at the beast "it's called Tyranitar"

I took a step back and picked up Cyndaquil.

"One"

Tyranitar stopped moving.

"Two"

It looked in our direction.

I am sure Samuel said –three- but if he did, the roar drowned it out. Then we ran.

We dashed through the forest, Tyranitar charging behind us.

"We have to slow it down!" Samuel shouted "Victreebel use Leaf Storm!" Victreebel swirled and unleashed a barrage of leaves onto Tyranitar. However, they did not even slow it down.

Then Tyranitar roared blasting Victreebel with a fireball.

Samuel stopped and went back for Victreebel.

"Krestel keep going!" I shouted then went back with him.

"Leaf Blade!" Samuel shouted but before Victreebel could budge Tyranitar whipped up a sandstorm.

I closed my eyes but seconds too late they still burned. I fell to my knees, with the storm raging around me. I held on to Cyndaquil as hard as I could but then suddenly a bright light shined through the storm.

I saw Samuel standing beside Victreebel. Tyranitar was gone. "I had Victreebel use Sunny Day," Samuel said.

I looked around the nearby forest was turned into a miniature desert. "Where did it go?" I asked standing up.

"There is no way that thing was a wild Pokemon" he said shaking his head "no way"

I looked at Cyndaquil in my arms, the Sandstorm made it faint. "Let's go find Krestel," I said not interested in the Tyranitar "we still need to find her Drifloon."

The man watched the two walk away. He looked at Tyranitar`s Pokeball "good work Tyranitar" he put it in his backpack. Then turned and walked in the opposite direction pushing his silver hair out of his face.


	4. 4- A Reason

Impossible Chapter - **4** \- A Reason

Turns out Drifloon was drifting around above the woods looking for us. It was already with Krestel when we found them.

Samuel was still stuck on the Tyranitar we fought (we meaning Samuel because I didn't do squat)

"That pokemon" Samuel continued, "it was too powerful to be a wild pokemon"

We were camping out in the clearing (Samuel said it was the center of the forest)

I looked up from Cyndaquil`s pokeball "you know Samuel, the only thing I am interested in is being the first one to defeat the Pokemon League so I really don't care"

Samuel looked at me confused "first? What, how the hell do you plan to do that?"

I sighed (great now he`s going to lecture me about my goal) I stole a glance at Krestel sleeping, Piplup under her arm and Drifloon resting on her back. Then I looked back at Samuel. "They can't be that strong can they?" I asked.

"Of course they are not that strong but that's not what I'm talking about." He laid on his back "the gym leaders have been defeated before"

I tensed up, what? He is messing with me right? "That's impossible," I said probably louder than necessary "no gym leader has been defeated in four years!"

Silence. Samuel did not speak he hardly even moved aside from breathing (for a moment I thought had fallen asleep.) then he sat up "is that what they say?" he asked staring at me with that stupid half grin.

"yeah." I said "and it's true"

Samuel dug deep into his bag and when he pulled out his hand there was a silver case in it. He tossed it at me.

(I caught the silver rectangle with two hands) I Looked at it. It was a badge case.

"Looks familiar doesn't it," Samuel said slowly "open it up"

I flicked the case open to see eight badges on the inside.

"Victreebels old trainer, a man named blue he had my highest respect" Samuel said staring deep into a pokeball in his hand (I assumed it was Victreebel`s.) "I followed him all through the satchel region he defeated every gym leader all of them"

I remained silent for a second then asked, "What happened"

Samuels gaze fell upon me "the Sytheros gang we ran into their hideout in victory road, Blue defeated every one of them but it didn't matter when their leader arrived"

He stared at me and I held eye contact. I guess from the look in his eye I was supposed to have figured out what happened by now but I had not or at least I had not accepted it.

"The leader killed him" Samuel said "and he wasn't the only one there are thousands of stories so similar to that one, I think I can assume yours is similar as well"

I'm pretty sure the way I stared at him answered his question because he said "exactly, this system is completely corrupted I don't know whats happening but I know Welch, the gym leaders, the elite four and possibly even the owner of that Tyranitar are all involved."

"So what do you plan to do about it?" I asked giving his case back to him.

"Forget Me," he said, "Welch appears to want you to try to defeat the league he gave you a pokemon right?"

"Yeah"

"And why would he do that unless he wanted you to try?"

I looked off to the side thinking about it. Welch giving me a pokemon. He said he` been searching for me, but why?

Samuel interrupted my thoughts "what are you going to do?" he asked staring at me deep into me.

"None of that matters" I said, "all that I care about is defeating the pokemon league"

A disappointed look flashed Samuels face, then he said " you should get some sleep" I wanted to ask what he wanted me to say or what he would do or maybe who the Sytheros were but Samuel laid on his back and the conversation was over.

That morning Samuel showed us the path to Fiot town "this is where we split up", he said, "I'm going to Rockwell city"

Krestel hugged him "thank you for helping us," she said

"No problem" Samuel chuckled then when they broke apart, he looked at me "Watch out who you trust Christia" I know he probably meant Welch. Nevertheless, I just nodded, and Samuel turned and started walking away. "Maybe when you two get to Rockwell I'll be there," he shouted as he got farther away

"Bye!" Krestel shouted after him

I simply watched Samuel and Victreebel got farther away. What if he was right? And the whole league was corrupted? I needed to ask Welch.

"Come on Krestel" I said, "Fiot town isn't going to come to us" we let out our pokemon and started walking. Suddenly I felt something, it felt strange so I turned around and I saw Samuel looking back at us.

He waved I could not make out his expression but I waved back.


	5. 5- The Hive

Impossible Chapter - **5** \- The Hive

With labyrinth forest behind us, we were on the last leg to Fiot town.

According to Krestel`s map there was a decently sized cave up ahead.

I sat down after Krestel "my legs are sore," she complained

"Yeah mine too" I lied cyndaquil looked up at me, I stared back at it for a second how the heck am I going to defeat the Pokemon league with this cyndaquil with no battle experience at all?

"Hey Christia" Krestel snapped me out of my thought "lets rest here for a while "Piplup is tired too" I looked at Piplup resting on her lap

"Yeah okay then" Drifloon landed beside Krestel as she pulled a can of pokemon food from her bag. cyndaquil turned and went to her as well.

"Good thing were almost to Fiot town" Krestel said "were almost out of pokemon food"

I chomped into my apple "yeah"

We sat around for a few hours. Then Krestel fell asleep around sunset. I looked at cyndaquil "we can't do this alone" I whispered

And, that is how I found I found myself heading to the cave Krestel showed me on the map. Heading to catch another pokemon.

I looked at the map then at cyndaquil "apparently it's around here somewhere"; I said flipping the map upside down, figuring maybe I was looking at it wrong.

"What are you looking for?" a voice asked I looked around

"who`s there" I asked then a guy walked out of the shadows his silver hair glistening in the faint moonlight.

"My name is Aaron Sykes" he said, "what is your name?"

"Christia lamb"

"Interesting cyndaquil you have there," he said  
I ignored him looking back down at the map "do you know where this cave is?" I asked holding the map out to him

He took it "yeah I do"

"Show me" I said (even though I don't really know who this guy was)

He led me back to the way he came from "it's up ahead" cyndaquil looked up at me I picked it up

"Your cyndaquil doesn't have much battle experience," Aaron said

"I know" I said, "I haven't had much of a chance to put it to battle"

"Yeah I'm sure that's true" suddenly something did not feel right about this guy. I had this feeling to turn and run away especially when he turned and grinned at me.

"You should trade it for my gyarados," he stated out of nowhere

"A gyarados?" I said confused

"Yes a gyarados it will be a lot more helpful than that pathetic little thing"

"Then why do you want to trade" I asked, "This deal helps you in no way at all"

"Because I'm a nice guy" he said nonchalantly then we could see the cave under a canopy large oak trees "here we are" Aaron said

We walked toward the cave "about the trade" I spoke hesitantly doubting my decision "were you being serious"

Aaron stopped walking and turned around. His silver hair glistened in the moonlight and he had a sick smile on his face when he said, "of course I was"

I looked at cyndaquil in my arms and thought –I am sorry- "okay then" I said "let's do this"

A split second later, the ground rumbled and smoke came out of the mouth of the cave.

"Garchomp" Aaron said horrified

Then the pokemon walked out of the cave followed by a herd of gible and gabite.

"cyndaquil! Quick attack!" I shouted then cyndaquil attacked charging at garchomp.

"Don't attack it you fool!" Aaron yelled at me

A gabite stepped in cyndaquil`s path its claw glowing, and slashed it with it a dragon claw.

Cyndaquil hit the ground but hopped up fast

"Ember!"I shouted but gabite deflected the fire.

Then cyndaquil leapt in the air over gabite.

"Go for the garchomp! Quick attack!" cyndaquil crashed into garchomp but it had no effect, garchomp did not even seem to notice. It fell to the ground before the creature.

The garchomp looked at cyndaquil on the ground. It growled then the herd of gible and gabite all attacked cyndaquil".

"Cyndaquil!" I screamed then rushed at them, Aaron pulled me back

"Let me handle this" he pushed me behind him and pulled a purple pokeball from his belt saying "Tyranitar wipe them out"


	6. 6- Garchomp

Impossible chapter 6- Garchomp

"Tyranitar use stone edge!" Aaron demanded

A tyranitar? It could not be the same one, could it?

Garchomp easily evaded the stones then came in to attack

It took two strikes to send Tyranitar staggering

I ran toward cyndaquil but the herd of gible and gabite were swarming it

The ground shook taking down a few trees – that was definitely an earthquake- I thought

"Tyranitar return!" Aaron shouted "Lucario!"

I watched as lucario threw down with garchomp but another earthquake put it down

"Use something that isn't weak to earth type moves," I yelled at him

"Gyarodos!" he shouted as the giant sea serpent appeared

Gyarodos gained the interest of the gible and gabite that were swarming cyndaquil they all charged at gyarodos

I ran and picked up cyndaquil and charged into the cave

When the sounds of battle were out of earshot, I stopped running the only light we had was Cyndaquil`s tail flame

"That tyranitar is the one that attacked us yesterday," I said to myself Cyndaquil looked up at me. The poor thing was down for the count "What the heck do we do now?"

I sat down against the cave wall "is this like garchomp`s nest or something?" Cyndaquil turned its attention to something deeper in the cave "is something down there?" in response; Cyndaquil headed farther in, and I followed.

A few explosions shook the cave as I followed Cyndaquil. Would that Aaron guy follow us in here? We reached a crossroads, three paths,

"Which way Cyndaquil?" I asked looking around. However, before Cyndaquil could pick; a gabite ran by us from the way we came, I turned around, in the dim light I could hardly see anything but garchomp`s enormous figure was unmistakable it stumbled toward us. the more I saw of it, the more I realized how wounded it was. It was surrounded by gabite and gible, all trying to help it stand but it fell over anyways

"What happened?"I asked even though I knew what happened; I knelt down beside garchomp, fumbling through my bag

Where is Aaron?

I pulled a pile of potions from my bag, Thank you Krestel, and started spraying garchomp`s wounds, but they weren't strong enough

A gible started head butting garchomp in what appeared to be a vicious attempt to wake it up

"Stop that!" I pushed the gible away, then Cyndaquil started trying to keep the others back, but they were all freaking out. Garchomp`s breathing grew ragged

"No!" I broke the last potion open on the cave floor an emptied its contents on garchomp`s chest. Garchomp opened its eyes and took in everything that was happening it let out one final breath, and then closed its eyes forever.

Garchomp died.

The other pokemon let out a wail, a sad cry that echoed throughout the cave, Cyndaquil rested its head on my lap. I felt warm tears leaving my eyes, over the cut on my cheek

Aaron.

The pokemon carried garchomp outside, I worried that Aaron would be there waiting but he was nowhere to be found

Four gabite dug a massive hole in the ground where they laid garchomp.

After a few minutes of mourning, they all slowly retreated into their cave. The sun was starting to rise I headed back to where Krestel and I had set up camp

Cyndaquil stopped

"Whats wrong?" it turned around, and I did the same. A gible had followed us, it took a second for me to recognize it as the one that tried to head butt garchomp. It roared at me then charged

What the?

"Cyndaquil, ember!" the flames did not even slow gible down, it jumped into the air and breathed a hug ball of fire

Fire blast? How? "Cyndaquil use quick attack to dodge!" Cyndaquil blurred to the side, and the fireball exploded in front of me "hit the gible with another quick attack!" Cyndaquil launched itself up at gible, the impact sent gible flying to the ground.

"Now," in whipped out a pokeball and chucked it at gible with all my might, but it missed. Gible didn't miss a beat; it launched another fire blast at Cyndaquil while it was still in midair "Cyndaquil!" I returned Cyndaquil before the fireball could hit it.

The gible stared at me

"I don't have any more pokemon," I confessed, the gible seemed to scoff as if it figured that much. "I'm sorry about garchomp, but it wasn't my fault I just couldn't do anything" suddenly the gible was in my face, it smashed it`s head against mine. I fell backwards, when I hit the ground gible jumped onto my stomach

"Ow!" I rubbed my aching for head "what was that for?" the gible made a noise that sounded a lot like laughter

"oh there you are," a familiar voice spoke

Aaron

I got to my feet "You"

"Yeah, it's me"

"You and me right now"

"Are you sure you want to do this, we both agreed your cyndaquil is useless"

"Say that again!"

"Your Cyndaquil, is trash"

I threw Cyndaquil`s pokeball letting it out

"Tyranitar"

He let out the giant thing and it roared seeming to shake the earth

"You act tough Christia, but you have a very long way to go" Aaron popped his knuckles. Gible growled angrily "I'll let you use that gible too if you want"

"Stop mocking me!" I yelled "Cyndaquil use-"

"stop" a woman's voice cut me off "I will not allow this battle to proceed" a woman approached us she seemed to have come from garchomp`s cave she wore an orange kimono, her long white hair hung on her shoulder "that Cyndaquil of yours is hurt, have you not noticed?"

I glanced at Cyndaquil; it was barely standing its flame dangerously dim

"If you wish to become a powerful pokemon trainer, then you must learn to respect your pokemon, and treat them like friends not tools"

I glanced at Aaron, but he was gone, even his tyranitar vanished. I knelt next to Cyndaquil, Gible hopped closer as if it wanted to hear what I would say

"Good work Cyndaquil" I returned Cyndaquil then stood up, the woman nodded "who are you?" I asked

"My name is Morrigan," she said slowly approaching me, "you should head back to your camp site, before your friend gets worried" I nodded "here" she extended her hand out to me "have these potions, heal your Cyndaquil"

"Thanks," I took the potions, at that she turned and walked away tossing her hair onto her back

Morrigan…. It can't be can it?

Gible looked up at me expectantly "what do you want?" I asked while it growled anxiously "no way, you want me to catch you?" then it jumped and head butted me again "oww!" I fell over, potions flew everywhere and once again, it landed on my stomach and cackled, "you really like head butting things don't you?"

It took about five minutes to get a pokeball out of my bag, another five minutes to get Gible into the pokeball, and another five minutes to recollect the potions Morrigan gave me.

That's right, I'm sure of it I just encountered Morrigan flash the Champion of the Satchel region. On that note, I ran back to the campsite.


End file.
